Quarren
The Quarren or Qarren, were one of several aquatic sentient species from the planet Dac. The Quarren shared their homeworld with the Mon Calamari, another sentient species hailing from Dac. The Quarren had many conflicts and a tense relationship with the Mon Calamari. However, in order to make their planet prosperous, they were forced to provide resources from the ocean depths so that the Mon Calamari could build star ships for off-worlders. Biology and appearance Quarren were aquatic humanoids with squid-like heads, at least four tentacles on their faces, and leathery skin. Quarren tentacles were prehensile, and they were able to manipulate food with them. Quarren had small mouths, with two fang-like teeth jutting from their faces on either side, and a long, thin tongue sticking out in between. Quarren had two long protrusions that extended from either side of their faces. In these protrusions were several gill-like structures that were actually aural structures, used for hearing instead of ears. Quarren also had holes on either sides of their neck that were most likely used for breathing. Quarren had two sac-like organs that hung from the back of their heads as well. The species was also able to change the color of their skin during mating rituals. Most Quarren had orange skin, although some Quarren had gray-green skin; this trait, however, was extremely rare. Pink or purple-skinned Quarren existed, though presumably in small numbers. All Quarren also had two shimmering blue eyes. Being aquatic in nature, Quarren had to keep their skin moist in order to stay alive, although clawed Quarren seemed to need less moisture than other Quarren. The average Quarren lifespan was 79 standard years. There were three different types of Quarren, although the only difference lay in their hands. Some Quarren had suction-tipped fingers, either with three or five fingers. Other Quarren had thick fingers that lacked suction cups on the tips of their fingers, yet had sharp claws instead. Whether these three groups were actually distinct subspecies is unknown. Having evolved in the depths of Mon Calamari, Quarren could descend to depths of 300 meters without any breathing or pressure apparatus. However, upon ascending from depths of 50 meters or below, a time, equal to the amount that they had spent below 50 meters, would have to be spared, so to as allow their bodies to decompress and thus adjust to the lower surface/water pressure. Society and culture Quarren were a very self-centered and proud species, almost to the point of being xenophobic, which would coincide with their isolationist behavior. Quarren found Humans to be very crude beings and thought their language (Galactic Basic) to be very cumbersome. The Quarren instead spoke their native language more frequently, in contrast to the Mon Calamari who spoke Basic far more often, in order to deal with off-worlders, which the Quarren seldom did. In sharp contrast to the Mon Calamari, the Quarren were far more conservative and practical in their thinking. While the Mon Calamari looked towards the future, the Quarren remembered yesterdays. After being invaded by the Galactic Empire the Mon Calamari often traveled throughout the galaxy, while the Quarren were far more isolationist, staying, for the most part, in the depths of the oceans of their homeworld. However, some Quarren followed suit after the Mon Calamari, and made their living in the galaxy as business managers and accountants. While the Mon Calamari manufactured starships in orbital shipyards, the Quarren diligently mined metal ore for their brethren from the deepest parts of the ocean. The Quarren also helped build massive floating cities for the Mon Calamari. While most Mon Calamari lived on the few scattered islands on Dac, or on the upper levels of their floating cities, the Quarren lived in their own cities, deep beneath the waves, or in the lower levels of the cities, for the cities stretched far below the surface, and the Quarren loved the dark far more than did the Mon Calamari. Appearances *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Star Wars: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Onslaught'' *''Star Wars: Ruin'' *''Star Wars: Hero's Trial'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star Wars: Balance Point'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Dream'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Stand'' *''Star Wars: Destiny's Way'' *''Star Wars: Ylesia'' }} Notes and references Category:Sentient species Category:Aquatic sentient species Category:Sentient species of Dac Category:Quarren Category:Amphibian sentient species